


A Tell Lost in Time

by JustChillinInside



Series: Habits [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Alpha!Nick, Alpha!Owen, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega!Ianto, Omega!Janae, Omega!Jay, Omega!Phil, Omega!Thor, Omega!Toshiko, alpha!bruce, beta!Jack, omega!Clint, omega!Loki, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustChillinInside/pseuds/JustChillinInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Avengers/Torchwood Crossover)<br/>Capt. Jack Hartness and the Torchwood team 1, as well as U.N.I.T. commanders Janae and Jay Hush, are called to S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters. Over time secrets are brought to light and things will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tell Lost in Time

Capt. Jack Hartness; Torchwood, Can come back to life after dying, and is 'mated to' Ianto Jones  
Janae Hush; U.N.I.T., Is a mermaid, and is mated to Phil Coulson, Steve Rogers, and Clint Barton  
Toshiko Sato; Torchwood, Was in love with Owen, and is mated to Bruce Banner and Tony Stark  
Jay Hush; U.N.I.T., Half God, and is mated to Loki, Thor, Nick Fury  
Owen Harper; Torchwood, Was sleeping with Gwen, and is mated to Ianto Jones  
Nick Fury; S.H.E.I.L.D, Doesn't trust anybody, and is mated to Jay Hush, Loki, and Thor  
Steve Rogers/ Captain America; The First Avenger, Was frozen for 70 years, and is mated to Janae Hush, Clint Barton, and Phil Coulson  
Phil Coulson; S.H.E.I.L.D., I s Ianto's dad, and is mated to Janae Hush, Steve Rogers, and Clint Barton  
Ianto Jones; Torchwood, Makes amazing coffee, and is mated to Owen  
Tony Stark/ Ironman; Avengers, Playboy Billionaire, and is mated to Toshiko Sato and Bruce Banner  
Thor; Avengers, God of Thunder, and is mated to Jay Hush, Loki, and Nick Fury  
Loki; ......, God of Mischief, and is mated to Jay Hush, Thor, and Nick Fury  
Clint Barton/ Hawkeye; Avengers, Sees better from a distance, and is mated to Janae Hush, Steve Rogers, and Phil Coulson  
Bruce Banner/ Hulk; Avengers, Studies gamma radiation, and is mated to Toshiko Sato and Tony Stark

 

Name/Nickname(if given); Works with, Random fact, and mate(s)


End file.
